


Teach Me

by SoU2019



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Age Difference, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Ed is an adult, First Time, Flirting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, PWP without Porn, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, SoUarchive, what is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoU2019/pseuds/SoU2019
Summary: The girl smiled wider, and said “You came to the right place!” She inspected the glass, and seemingly found that it had been sufficiently polished as she put it back down on to the rack. “I will go find the Madame for you.” She said before disappearing into a back room.Well shit. He couldn’t chicken out now.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 15
Kudos: 159





	Teach Me

The pub/brothel was situated in an unremarkable building, on an unremarkable street. There were a few people still walking the streets, but it was relatively quiet for this time of night. The warm light beckoned him forwards, and with a deep breath Ed opened the door.

Much like the exterior, the interior was unremarkable except in its coziness. The warm lights, easy atmosphere, and comfortable layout, made it seem much homier than his own empty and white-walled apartment. It had taken a rather enormous effort to force himself to come here, but now that he had arrived, he felt less anxious than he had while walking here. Until, that is, a girl stepped out of the kitchen and positioned herself behind the bar. There were a few other patrons scattered around the pub, but Ed didn’t notice them as he approached the bar and took a seat.

“What can I get you?” The girl asked with a smile.

“A cider would be fine.” Ed said, as he focused on calming his heart rate.

“No problem.” answered the girl, whose name tag said ‘Vanessa’.

She grabbed a glass, and in a few moments Ed had his drink.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before, is this the first time you’ve come here?” Vanessa asked.

Ed nodded as he tasted the cider, “Yeah, I don’t exactly live near here.” He said. 

The girl picked up a glass and began to polish it with a rag, “What’s your name?”

“Ed.” 

“So, Ed. What brings you to this part of Central?” Vanessa asked.

Ed looked at his glass. Fuck it, he was here wasn’t he? “I heard from some people that this was a good place to find…” What was that word again? “Companionship.” He finished. Yeech, he sounded like an old man.

The girl smiled wider, and said “You came to the right place!” She inspected the glass, and seemingly found that it had been sufficiently polished as she put it back down on to the rack. “I will go find the Madame for you.” She said before disappearing into a back room.

Well shit. He couldn’t chicken out now.

Ed looked at his drink, and took a long swig of it. It was a decent cider, but he began to regret not getting something stronger when he realized that it had very little alcohol in it. He had tried to talk himself out of doing this because he was fairly recognizable, even though it had been just over 2 years since he had left Central. He’d only returned, because the university had offered him a research position, and with Al in Xing, and Winry in Rush Valley, Ed had nothing keeping him in Resembool. He’d spent the last few months settling into his new apartment, and reconnecting with old friends. When word got around that he had accepted the position at the university, Havoc had immediately offered to help him find a place, and Breda had volunteered to move his furniture. By the time Ed had arrived at the train station with all of his luggage, most of Team Mustang had assembled to meet him. He had been genuinely surprised, and more than a little touched, at the enthusiasm with which he was greeted. Even Hawkeye smiled, and took his briefcase out of his hands. He had kept in contact with them through the occasional letter, but he hadn’t expected them to care after he had been gone for so long. It would be a lie to say that he hadn’t been disappointed to not see Brigadier General Mustang with them on the platform, and it would also be a lie to say that he didn’t nearly choke on his own heart when Mustang stepped out of the driver’s seat of the awaiting car, and held the door open for Ed. 

He’d thought that a few years of the wholesome countryside would erase his stupid obsession with his old C.O, but clearly that had not worked out. Mustang hadn’t really changed, but his jaw was slightly more defined, and his eyes were softer than he remembered. Their easy banter proved that the nonsense of the brass hadn’t atrophied Mustang’s brain, and Ed caught himself wondering on more than one occasion if Mustang had always been this nice.

As a kid, he had seen Mustang as an old geezer, who thought only of climbing the military hierarchy, and whose only source of pleasure came from seducing all the women in East city, and bullying Ed for his perfectly average height. Now, Ed realized that Mustang was only 33, and that most of his lazy play-boy behaviour was nothing more than a facade. For Havoc’s birthday, he’d been invited to join them at a bar, and he’d been regaled with stories about the many times Hawkeye had been forced to call and pretend to be Mustang’s new lady interest, in order to keep him on the phone for extended periods of time. Apparently that was how they’d maintained contact the first time they’d encountered Gluttony. Mustang had scoffed at the word ‘pretending’ and had insisted that Hawkeye was indeed head over heels for him, but Hawkeye had laughed at him and declared that the only person she could tolerate 24/7 was Black Hayate, and even if Mustang learned to follow Hayate’s example, she’d still sooner die than get involved with him.

The night had carried on with more jokes on Mustang’s expense, as the team summarized the highlights of the past two years. According to Hawkeye, the best thing to have happened since The Promised Day was her promotion to Colonel, which allowed for her to take greater control of the Brigadier General’s private security. Havoc seemed to have found a girlfriend who Mustang couldn’t steal, and Falman’s wife had had another kid. Breda was convinced that the best thing that had happened that year was the ‘New Year’s Incident’ but he was silenced by a flailing Mustang when Ed asked what had happened. 

Havoc had later filled him in, telling Ed the story about the Really Hot Guy™ who Mustang had asked out, but who had rejected him claiming to ‘not be into dating Himbos.’ Apparently Mustang had moped for weeks upon realizing that he couldn’t shake-off his reputation despite being two promotions away from being a full-fledged General.

_ ‘Mustang keeps insisting that he is more than just a pretty face, so we constantly remind him that even if he makes it to the top, he’ll still be called Fuhrer Himbo.’  _ Havoc had said while snickering at the memory. 

Ed had heard that Mustang occasionally dated men, but it was something that was only ever said in passing, and he had always assumed that people were joking. Hearing this story had him daydreaming about the possibilities for the better part of a month, before he accepted that even if Mustang liked men, he didn’t like Ed. That didn’t seem to affect his dreams, however, as he still woke up to fading memories of scarred hands pressing him up against a wall.

It was all too easy to fall back into those daydreams, so he instead focused on finishing his drink. This is why he was here after all. Maybe some real sex would finally drive away thoughts about Mustang, and maybe he could finally accept that friendship was all they would ever have. 

Ed looked up as he heard heavy footsteps approaching, and he saw a large woman wearing an evening dress step out of a back room, followed by Vanessa. This must be the Madame. Ed did his best to smile.

The Madame’s eyes narrowed briefly, as she seemed to study him, and for a minute Ed worried that she might recognize him from one of the many pictures the newspapers had published a few years ago, but if she did recognize him, she didn’t give any indication as the look disappeared, and she introduced herself as Madame Christmas.

“Hi.” Ed said, looking as confident as possible when he felt like dying.

“It’s not often that we get such a nice looking young man here; Vanessa tells me you’re looking for companionship.”

Ed nodded.

“Is there something particular you are interested in?” She asked.

Ed shook his head, “Nothing special.” He said.

“Well I can introduce you to some of my girls, do you have a hair or body type preference?”

  
  
  


Ed did his best to not let his discomfort show through. “Uh, actually, do you have any male employees?” He asked.

The Madame’s eyes sharpened, and she gave him a once over. “No, unfortunately my only male employee left the business several years ago, but I do know--” The front door creaked, her eyes shot up, and her lips curled into a smile. “Well. Speak of the devil.” She said looking back at Ed, “I think I have this sorted for you.” She turned to the young lady who was still behind the bar, before disappearing into the kitchen. “Vanessa, get him and Roy-Boy a table for two, and everything on the house.”

‘Roy-Boy?’ Ed felt the anxiety he had been repressing creep up, but it was instantly replaced with dread when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

“Edward?”

Fuck. His. Life.

He took a deep breath and answered without looking back. “Mustang.”

“Roy!” Vanessa squealed, as she rounded the bar before appearing to remember Ed and turning to Mustang saying “A dozen multi colored lilies.”

Ed looked at her in confusion at the seemingly random sentence, and noticed that Mustang looked a bit taken aback.

Vanessa turned to him with a friendly smile. “Follow me.” She said leading him to a corner table that was dimly lit, and in a quiet part of the pub. It was then that Ed realized that Mustang had followed them. What the hell? 

“Here you go.” She said as she pulled out a chair for Ed, and sliding a menu towards him said, “Food and drinks are on the house. I’ll go get you two a pint of the house brew.” before darting back to the bar.

Mustang took the other chair, and sat directly across from him. Ed’s brain shorted out. That must have sparked some life back into his neurons, as the events of the last two minutes began to slot together. ‘Speak of the devil’ The Madame had said. Did that mean...?

“You were the guy who used to  _ work _ here?” Ed hissed at the asshole Brigadier General who sat across from him in some rather nice civilian clothes.

Mustang’s brow furrowed. “Well, yes. I tended the bar before I was even legally allowed to drink.” He looked at Ed and his eyes widened in understanding, “Oh, no. I never--The Madame refused to let me do anything other than keep house.” He smirked, “Although there were several offers made that were considerably higher than what the girls were getting.”

Ed did his best to ignore the smirk, and tried to untangle whatever the fuck was happening.

“Oh shut up.” Ed said, “Whatcha doin here anyways? Aren’t you worried that your reputation might be affected if you are seen in a brothel?”

Mustang raised an eyebrow, “I might say the same thing to you. I know you are only a social drinker, so you didn’t come here alone just for the beer.”

Ed flushed, and desperately hoped that the dim lighting masked it. “None of your business.”

The Bastard leaned forward and put an elbow on the small table and rested his chin on his hand. There was an unbearably smug look in his eyes. “I am beginning to think that it is my business considering that my mother has elected to suggest that I take you home for the evening.”

Ed felt like he had just been hit with a boulder. He knew from personal experience what it was like when your delicate skull came into contact with a giant rock, and this was a remarkably similar feeling.

“ _ What? _ ” he mouthed weakly.

Mustang seemed to take pity on him, and dialed the smirk down from ‘supernova’, down to a more manageable, but still obnoxious, ‘stage light.’ “Madame Christmas is essentially my mother. I grew up in her previous brothel in East city. If any of the Brass start trying to blackmail me about my visits here, then they will be disappointed to learn my reasons for doing so.” The Brigadier General tilted his head, “You, however, have no reason to be here.”

Mother? He had been soliciting Mustang’s fucking  _ mother  _ for the use of one of her employees. How the  _ hell _ did he always end up in these weird ass situations. Even if he did, through some miracle, end up dating Mustang, everyone would know that it all started when Ed asked Mustang’s mom for sex.

Ed was about to formulate a reply when Vanessa returned with two pints of beer, and asked if they’d like to order anything.

Ed’s stomach had twisted itself into non existence leaving a brick of lead in its place, “Nothing for me, thanks.”

Mustang looked at him incredulously, and ordered two plates of fries.

“Are you alright, Edward?” He asked, looking genuinely concerned. “I don’t think I’ve ever known you to refuse food.”

Ed stared at his clenched fists, “Yeah, well, whatever.”

Mustangs smug demeanor had evaporated, and he leaned closer. He sounded so fucking earnest that Ed was tempted to meet his eyes, but he found he couldn’t lift them up past Mustang’s lapels. 

“Edward,” Mustang said, “There is nothing wrong with requesting the Madame’s services, I would be the last person to judge you for doing so; I am just surprised that you have chosen to pay for services that you’d have no trouble accessing for free.” 

Ed really did not want to talk about this, but Mustang kept looking at him and he couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

“It's not that easy.” Ed said, clenching his fists. “People don’t--I can’t--” Ed took a breath. “Every time I so much as wear a sleeveless shirt I get asked questions about the scars, and that's without them knowing about the leg. I figure that if I paid someone, then…” 

Then what? Finally get laid, so he wouldn’t die a virgin? Would see if the bullshit said in the cafeteria was true? Ed choked on the ending of that sentence, and stared down at the table. It wasn’t fair. Mustang wouldn’t understand, the Bastard could probably seduce a rock with just a wink, and the rock wouldn’t even notice if he were covered in scars. Fuck, he shouldn’t have said anything. He didn’t want Mustang’s pity.

“Oh, Edward.” Mustang said. And suddenly there were hands wrapped around his own. “You are an absolutely stunning man and no one in their right minds would reject you.”

“Easy for you to say.” Ed scowled.

The table moved slightly as Mustang leaned even closer, squeezing Ed’s hands. “Why would I lie to you Edward?”

Ed couldn’t help it. He tried to stop himself, but it was too late. He met Mustang’s eyes and said, “What the fuck would you know about it? You could have anyone you wanted, and they’d beg you for the honour.” He grimaced bitterly, “I can’t just go and find someone, because they’ll flip their shit the instant they realize I’m a cripple. Half a metal limb isn’t exactly easy to hide.”

He’d been called many things in his life, but being called a cripple by a kid who had noticed his automail leg on a train had really stuck in his mind. He knew he was far from crippled by the automail, but that didn’t change how people perceived him. When he was a teenager, it had been useful to be underestimated, but now he was finding it to be much more problematic than before. He didn’t really care what other people thought about him on a daily basis, but when it came to _ this... _ well it was unfamiliar territory, and he didn’t know what he was doing, so worrying about how someone would react once he removed his clothes was a bit too much.

“Edward. Do you know why my mother has sat me with you?”

Ed didn’t answer.

He heard Mustang sigh.

“Because for the last few months I’ve talked about nothing else other than what you were up to, and how happy I was that you were back in Central.”

Ed began to look up in disbelief, but his eyes got caught staring at their hands on the table, Mustang’s scarred ones wrapped around his calloused fists.

“Even Hawkeye has been telling me to ‘just get it over with’ but I was not sure that any advances would be welcomed.”

“Seriously?” Ed asked in disbelief. “What the fuck is wrong with you!? I thought Marco had fixed your vision! I’ve been practically fucking drooling over you for--well--way too long, and you, what? Thought I’d say no?”

Mustang looked a bit surprised, and Ed felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him. What the hell was he doing? He attempted to pull his hands out of Mustang’s grip, but he refused to let him go.

“Edward--,” Mustang began before pausing and recollecting himself. “This was not how I was expecting my evening to go, but if you are amenable, I would like to continue with this impromptu date.”

Ed felt his heart stop for a solid minute (well maybe not literally a  _ whole  _ minute) while those words sank in. Mustang couldn’t be serious...could he? Ed had literally been soliciting his mother for the use of one of her employees, and Mustang still wanted to stay? Well, maybe he hadn’t known exactly why Ed was here, but that odd thing the girl had said to him about lilies seemed to have been some sort of message. What the fuck? What was he supposed to do? Well he hadn’t spent the last month psyching himself up for nothing.

“On one condition.” Ed said. “I get to go back to your place tonight.”

Mustang withdrew his hands and knit his fingers together. “Isn’t it a bit soon for that?” He asked.

Ed shrugged. “Fuck if I know, but it took me a long ass time to convince myself to..” He gestured vaguely with his hands, “well--you know, and I’m not backing down now.”

The look of surprise, that had graced Mustang’s stupid perfect face, had finally faded and had been replaced by a faint smirk. “For someone who says ‘fuck’ alot, you seem to have significant difficulty saying ‘sex’.”

Shit. that low purr on that last word was nearly enough to break Ed. His face flushed, but he kept his gaze on Mustang. “Piss off.” was his brilliant reply. 

To be fair, the vast majority of his brain cells were focused on not replaying _ that  _ word said in  _ that _ voice a dozen times over.

Mustang had shifted into his usual artistic slouch, but with his chest angled towards Ed and his legs spread wider. If it hadn’t been for the table blocking his view, Ed would have had an excellent view of Mustang’s crotch. Ed reached out and grabbed the beer he had been ignoring right up to this very second, and took a drink. Anything to distract him from his current predicament was a blessing.

It was a fine beer. Nothing remarkable, which is why it was a shame that it was the last thing he was going to taste, as he choked to death when the inconsiderate bastard said “If you can’t even say it, I am not sure that you are actually ready, Edward.”

He somehow managed to clear his airway without coughing up a lung, and immediately glared at Mustang through his bangs. Fuck Mustang for pushing all his buttons.

“ _ Sex _ . There. Happy?”

Mustang’s smirk widened, before looking away to the other side of the bar and waving his hand. Ed looked over, and noticed that Vanessa was carrying two plates, but seemed unsure whether or not to interrupt them. She smiled when she caught Mustang’s gaze, and she trotted over and gave them each a large plate of fries that were piled high, and came with a variety of dipping sauces. For a split second Ed considered inhaling the whole thing, but he really didn’t want his cause of death to be ‘choked on a potato’ and Mustang seemed to enjoy making Ed choke. Ed narrowed his eyes, dammit even his interior monologue was conspiring against him. Maybe the 19 years of sexual frustration were going to kill him before a potato did.

“Thank-you, Vanessa.” Mustang said.

“Just call if you need anything.” She said, before dashing away.

Ed watched her go as he picked up a fry. “How do you know her?” he asked.

“Oh, no need to be jealous Edward.” He said, dipping a fry into ketchup, “The Madame took her in many years ago, and she became my sister. She helps the other girls get ready, serves drinks, and ensures that the Madame knows when a customer walks in.”

“So she doesn’t…”

“No. It’s a difficult job and not everyone is cut out for it..” Mustang said.

“Why didn’t you ever do it?” Ed asked.

Mustang laughed, “Well, firstly, I had grown up with our customers, and there was concern that that might bring out a side of our customers that no one wants to know about. Secondly, there was no need. I am an excellent bartender, and I know I can earn almost as much as the girls with the tips I receive.”

Ed could easily imagine him leaning over the bar, with one hand propping up his chin, and the other serving a drink to an infatuated customer. He was probably very good at doing tricks too, considering how coordinated he was, and with what ease he twirled a pen during meetings. 

“Urgh, go figure.” Ed said. “At least it explains why you know so much about alcohol without making you sound like an alcoholic, Mustang.”

“I think we are past the point of calling each other by our surnames. You don’t work for me anymore, you can call me Roy.” He said.

Ed rolled his eyes. “Fine.  _ Roy _ .” He took another drink of his beer. 

Roy was looking at him thoughtfully. Ed didn’t like that, it made him feel like he was about to get asked something he wouldn’t want to answer.

“So,” Roy began. 

Ed braced himself.

“What led you to come here?” Roy asked as he took a drink.

Fuck. Well, he’d have to say something now wouldn’t he? 

Ed shrugged and focused on his fries. “Long story short, I had one too many run ins with people who like automail waayyy too much, and I decided that I didn’t want to have to deal with that. Al’s in Xing, and all I ever hear about is ‘Mei, Mei, Mei’ So I figured it was about time I found someone. I had heard someone talk about the workers here, so I thought I’d give it a go. I just didn’t realize that only girls worked here.”

He’d overheard some officers discussing the best brothels in Central a few years ago in the cafeteria, and they had said that it was the best place in town and that the workers were clean. Ed had far too much money in his bank account, and not nearly enough stuff to spend it on, so he hadn’t considered the cost. He really didn’t understand people’s obsession with ‘virginity’ and the best way to lose it. He didn’t care. He hadn’t had much time to think about sex, and when he had, it had been simply a matter of convenience. It was messy, awkward, and yet everyone was obsessed with it. Some people seemed to value virginity, which made no sense, because in what other scenario would ignorance be an asset? The first transmutation he’d performed had been a big deal, but in retrospect, not only could it have backfired and killed him if he had made a mistake, but it had resulted in a unimpressive toy. The last transmutation he’d done had been of epic proportions, never before completed successfully. Sex would probably be the same, which is why he wanted a partner who knew what they were doing. He didn’t want to try and figure it out with someone who didn’t have experience, that’d be stupid. He also wanted to guarantee that his partner wouldn’t get lost drooling over the automail, and forget that it was attached to him. It made perfect sense to pay someone with expertise to teach him. He would be able to ask them questions, and get advice on how to have good sex.

“I’ll take that to mean that you prefer men?” Roy asked.

Ed flushed slightly and nodded. “Yeah. If not I’m pretty sure I’d be married to Winry, because she’s amazing, but I can’t.”

“I understand why you came here, but I am still curious as to why you have gone along with my mother’s scheme to set us up together.” Roy said.

Ed stared at him. “Seriously? Now you are just fishing for compliments, asshole.” He bit down on another fry before continuing, “I’ve heard the stories, I know you’ve dated men before, so I figure that I might as well go with what’s been thrown at me.”

“I suppose that the fact that I’ll do it for free is a bonus.” Roy added wryly.

“Shut up, you know that never even occurred to me.” Ed glared, “But if you are that desperate I suppose you’ll have to become Fuhrer faster, because I can’t give you any money till I pay back those cens.”

Roy laughed brightly, and Ed was about to tell him to piss off, when he felt Roy’s leg slide up against his flesh leg, and he suddenly found it very hard to breathe. The touch felt electric, and Ed swallowed hard while trying to get his heartbeat under control. Just as he thought he might have caught his breath, he felt Roy’s leg hook loosely around his own, and Ed lost the ability to do anything except stare into space.

It was a few moments before Roy’s voice cut through his mental fog.

“Huh?” Ed said.

“I said that you look absolutely divine when you are flustered.” Roy repeated.

Ed could feel the flush spreading from his cheeks to his ears, “Shaddup.” was all he managed.

“It’s true,” Roy said. “I find it adorable that you blush at the lightest touch.” Roy reached out and took Ed’s hand, letting their fingers intertwine. “ You are so accustomed to touching people only to inflict violence, that touching just for the sake of pleasure is foreign to you.”

Ed wanted to protest. He wanted to say ‘That’s not true!’ But the reality was that Roy was right. Ever since Al left, Ed hadn’t hugged anybody. In the past month he hadn’t had any physical contact with anyone except for a dozen handshakes, and that one guy he punched for harassing a girl at a bar. It wasn’t that he didn’t like physical interactions, it was just that he didn’t have that sort of relationship with anyone except Winry, and Al. He always accepted hugs begrudgingly, but that was only to hide the fact that he felt touch-starved. He was so touch-starved that feeling Roy’s leg around his own, and watching their fingers intertwine was enough to render him absolutely speechless for far longer than he cared to admit. 

Roy seemed content to let the silence settle as Ed sat frozen, and Ed was extremely grateful for the extra few minutes to simply enjoy the sensation of Roy’s fingers around his own. He had dreamed of this countless times, but all of those dreams always involved some absolutely ridiculous set up, that usually ended up with Roy fucking him on a dare, and Ed would wake up extremely aroused, but also heartbroken that even his subconscious didn’t think that Roy would sleep with him voluntarily. There had been one night where he’d awoken from a dream that had featured Roy fucking him out of pity. That had been mildly traumatic.

Was Roy doing this out of pity? Had he decided to flirt with him just because he was convenient? No, that was not Mustang’s style. He hadn’t known that Ed would be here, and Madame Christmas seemed to have thought that they’d have a good time together. What was that thing Vanessa had said to Roy when he’d first arrived? Something about flowers, right?

“What did Vanessa mean when she said, _ ‘A dozen multi-coloured lilies?’” _ Ed asked, finally managing to tear his eyes away from where their hands met, and look up at Roy.

Roy gave a slight smile. “It’s a code the girls invented years ago. Sometimes a customer walks in, and Vanessa doesn’t get a private moment to pass on information about the client’s interests to the girl who will take the client; so instead of saying Mr. Doe wants to be chained and whipped, she will say ‘We just got some red roses with thorns.’ It makes communication easier without making the client uncomfortable.” Roy said before pausing to finish his drink. “ _ A dozen _ refers to it being standard, so you didn’t request anything in particular.  _ Multi-colour  _ means you requested someone of the same gender, and as you can imagine,  _ lilies _ mean that you are a virgin.”

Ed cast his eyes down. “It’s that obvious?” He murmured.

Roy squeezed the hand he was holding, “To someone who works in a brothel, yes. A significant percentage of the clients are men looking to lose their virginity to someone who won’t judge them for their performance.”

Ed didn’t look up.

Roy lifted their joined hands and brought them up to his lips and pressed a kiss to Ed’s fingers. Ed looked up and tried not to pass out from sheer disbelief.

“Edward, I don’t care whether or not you’ve had sex before. What matters to me is that you are comfortable.”

It was impossible to look away when Roy Mustang had your hand held up to his face, and he was looking so earnest. Ed had to say something.

“Will- Will you teach me?” He stammered.

Roy’s face softened even more, “You only had to ask.” He said, once again pressing Ed’s hand to his lip.

“ _ Will you stop that _ !” Ed hissed, as he yanked his hand back so he could use it to hide his face.

“If you want me to.” Roy said.

“Yes! Well-uh-no, but not  _ here _ .” He said darting a glance around the room. “Can we go to your place?”

“Of course.” Roy said as he stood up and extended his hand. “Come.”

Ed looked at the outstretched hand for a second before reaching out and taking it.

Roy’s hand was warm, and Ed thanked the universe that he had grown those final few inches, so that their hands clasped comfortably, rather than at an awkward angle. He was by no means taller than average, but he now found himself to be just as tall as Roy, which was a relief. The night air was cool, and the gentle breeze promised good weather. The streets were now empty, as Ed followed Roy down a few alleyways, and through a small park. They walked in silence, enjoying the calm night, and the comfortable company until they reached an unremarkable townhouse with a low fence, and well tended garden.

“I wouldn’t have thought you’d have time for gardening, what with all of your procrastination.” Ed said.

“One of my sisters tends to it. She started a landscaping business after she left Madame’s employ.”

Ed looked at the plants that lined the walkway, and the carefully plotted flower garden that decorated the front lawn. “Hmm. I’ll have to get her number for when Al decides to get a house with Mei.”

Roy smiled as he pulled out his key, “I’ll make sure to give you her business card.”

A flip of a switch revealed a simple, but well decorated living room with a couple of couches, and a fireplace. Roy closed the door behind Ed, and pointed to a coat rack. Ed removed his shoes and shrugged out of his brown jacket slowly as he felt the awkwardness of the situation increase. What was he doing? He had no business being here! Mustang dated models, Mustang only brought his dates back here! Why the hell would he want to settle for letting Ed intrude on his personal life? He took a deep breath. If Mustang only dated models, and he had been on an impromptu date with Ed earlier then it must mean that Ed was a --no that made no sense. He took another breath, he was being irrational, Musta--no--Roy had wanted to bring him home, and he was one of the few people in the country who knew the extent of Ed’s injuries. He knew Ed had an automail leg, and a scarred shoulder, he wouldn’t be taken aback, he wouldn’t reject him...Right?

“Edward,” Roy said as he took the jacket and hung it up. “Come here.” he said as he opened his arms.

Ed looked at him with an uncertainty, before taking two steps closer and falling into Roy’s embrace.

It was nice to be this close to someone who didn’t want to kill you. It was nice to feel strong arms wrapped around him, and a steadily beating heart against his chest. He bent his head and rested it on Roy’s shoulder, it had been so long since he felt this close to somebody. 

The arms around him tightened, and he felt Roy nuzzling into his hair. The house was quiet, and all that could be heard was the near-silent buzzing of the electrical lights, and the occasional complaint from a metal pipe. 

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to Ed.” Roy said, his voice resonating through Ed’s body.

“I know.” Ed said, and he _ did _ know. Roy Mustang had only ever pushed him in directions Ed already wanted to investigate, and he had never knowingly thrown Ed into a situation that he couldn’t handle. Yes, sometimes things went south, but it was never something Roy had known about, and even when things were so far south that’d they’d circled back around, he’d sent back-up. As a kid, Ed had begrudgingly trusted him with his life, and now, as an adult he gave that trust much more wholeheartedly. Roy wouldn’t push, and he wouldn’t tease (well at least not about the stuff that mattered) and he’d be careful. Ed didn’t like ‘careful’ but he’d tolerate it for a short while.

“Where’s your room?” Ed asked, as he pulled out of the embrace.

Roy’s eyebrow rose by a few millimetres. “Just this way.”

They walked through the living room, past some stairs, and down a small hallway to a door that opened into a large bedroom, well furnished with some mismatched furniture, and a large bed. Roy closed the door behind them, and Ed watched with fascination as Roy turned and, with a powerful clap, lit the logs that were in the fireplace near the foot of the bed. Fuck, that would never get old! Roy always looked so goddamn in control, even in civilian clothes he projected the perfect image of a soldier. powerful, straight backed, perfect face, and penetrating eyes, How the hell could Ed compete with that? No. Now was not the time for his insecurities to get the better of him. He’d read an entire chapter from a biology textbook about the male reproductive system, and there had been that one time he had found an ‘adult’ magazine stashed into the crevice of a train car back. It hadn’t had much useful information, and the girls in it were nice enough, but Ed had been much more interested in the ads. One ad was about the importance of condoms (which Ed had a vague understanding of, but he couldn’t get pregnant so who cared?) another ad was for something called ‘Anal dilators’ which seemed to be a treatment for piles, but they clearly must have some other use as they were featured in this magazine. He had made a mental note to find a book that would explain things in a bit more detail, but then he’d gotten distracted with an alchemical theory and he’d never gotten around to it. Well, he might have incomplete knowledge, but so what? He’d fought homunculi without even knowing what they were, and this was significantly less dangerous. Havoc had once said that ‘Confidence is the key to success,’ and maybe he did have a point.

Roy turned to face him, his body silhouetted in the fire light and the dim electrical lighting in the room. “Come, sit.” He indicated the foot of the bed.

Ed crossed the room and sat on the duvet, Roy sat beside him.

“Edward, it has suddenly occurred to me that you never completed school.” Roy said, tilting his body to face Ed.

“Yeah, I was too busy for school.” Ed said, and watched Roy take in a deep breath.

“Therefore, you never received the state’s sexual education lesson.”

Ed nodded.

“Did anybody give you that talk?” Roy asked.

“Ew, no! Teacher made me read a bit from a biology textbook when we were training with her, but she never said anything else.” Ed grimaced, “Thank fuck, I don’t think I could have handled that.”

“Ah.” Roy said, “Well then, why don’t you tell me what you know about sex between men?”

He was  _ not _ going to be embarrassed, he was an  _ adult _ , he could do this.

“I know that one person fucks the other one, and I’ve heard it hurts like hell.” Ed said.

Roy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “It’s not quite that simple, Ed. Sometimes anal sex is the chosen activity, but there are other ways of having sex that require less preparation. As for the pain, it does hurt if you do not prepare enough for it, and if you don’t use enough lube.”

“Lube?” Ed asked.

“Lubricant. It’s not optional, and should never be substituted for something of lesser quality.” Roy said seriously.

“Oh.” Ed said, “Makes sense.”

Roy looked at him, and Ed tried to look unfazed.

“Have you ever kissed anyone?” Roy asked.

“Yeah, I’ve done that.” Ed answered thinking of the time Ling had stayed up late talking with him by the campfire while they awaited news. They’d been bored, and it had been interesting, but Greed ruined it by taking back control of Ling’s body. 

“Alright,” Roy said, “Have you done anything more than that?”

There had been that one guy at the bar last year who had groped him, but he didn’t think that counted. He shook his head.

Roy looked thoughtful for a minute. “Earlier you said that you had been ‘drooling over me.’ I take it that you have imagined being intimate with me?”

Ed did his best not to blush. He didn’t succeed. He glared angrily at the floor, “Yes.”

“Is there something you have imagined that you would like to try now?” Roy asked cautiously.

Ed stared at him. If only Roy Mustang knew! Fuck! He’d had nearly a decade of fantasies that he’d saved up. His favourite had been the one where he’d fought Mustang in the yard as part of his State Alchemy Renewal, but that instead of winning, he’d ended up flat on his face, with his ass in the air, and Mustang fucking him into the ground while the spectators called him a slut. Mustang would ignore his cries, and would fuck him until he begged for relief, and forgiveness for requesting this match in the first place. Ehhhh, maybe he should keep that one to himself, it was fucked up.

After the promised day, he had been forced to undergo surgery to get metal shards removed from his shoulder. The first surgery went well, but the second one was more superficial, so the doctor hadn’t requested an anesthetist, but had simply injected some local numbing agents. Most of that surgery went smoothly, but there was one bit of metal that was in contact with a nerve, and the doctor had apologized saying that the piece must have been missed by the previous surgery, and went in to remove it. The problem was that it was touching a nerve, and no amount of local anesthesia could stop the flood of pain that flowed through Ed. It had been a very odd feeling, it hadn’t hurt as much as getting impaled, or reconnecting the automail, but it had hurt enough to completely white out his brain for a few minutes. The ‘lower scale’ pain, combined with the lack of fear, had put his mind in a really weird mental state, where he felt like he was floating and no longer in control of his body. It had taken him a long time to realize that the surgery was over, and that he was crying uncontrollably in an empty room. A nurse stepped in at some point with some pain relief, but it had been a very odd experience, that left him kind of wanting more. It was a good thing no one knew because then he’d be locked up in a padded cell.

Shit, he needed to answer the question. His more ‘wholesome’ fantasies usually involved being bent over a desk, or being on his knees. He rarely dedicated much time to filling in blanks in his knowledge of this subject, so he wasn’t quite sure how feasible most of these scenarios were, so maybe it would be for the best if he kept it simple.

“I--usually you fuck me, or tell me what to do.” He glared “I dunno why, but it's  _ not _ because I think you’re better than me.”

Roy laughed, “I would never even have dreamed of suggesting that.”

“Yeah, well don’t.” Ed huffed. “Look, I don’t know what I am doing. Howabout you do your thing, and you tell me what you are doing. I’ll tell you to stop if I don’t like it.”

Roy looked at him considering, “Sounds good to me. Is there anything I should know?”

Ed thought about it for a second, “I’m not gonna break.” he said.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Roy said, before taking Ed’s arm and pulling him closer.

“I think we should start by kissing, until you feel that you’re ready to move on.” Roy said.

Ed focused away from the feeling of having Roy’s thigh pressed right up along his own, and gave a nod of consent.

Roy smiled, and his hands rose to cup Ed’s face, brushing a few stray hairs back, and gently tilting his head. Ed closed his eyes, and felt Roy’s mouth press on to his own. It started off chaste, but soon Roy had coaxed Ed’s mouth open, and the gentle friction lessened with the increase in moisture. Ed focused hard on following Roy’s lead. It wasn’t easy to ensure that his lips parted at the same time as Roy’s, but with a little time, the rhythm became easier to follow, and Ed found himself gasping for air. Shit, it felt amazing to have those hands caressing his face, and running through his hair. Ed’s own hands were simply clutching on to Roy’s shirt, and he couldn’t focus long enough to release his hold. He took in a quick breath as Roy pulled back just far enough to pull him into his lap, legs on either side of Roy’s. Fuck that felt nice!

The shift made getting back into a rhythm a bit awkward, but Ed only miscalculated twice, before Roy led him right back into the dance. The move had also loosened his hold of Roy’s shirt, so instead he placed his arms around Roy’s neck, and did his best to ignore the hand he felt wandering away from his neck, and down towards his lower back. His back arched when that hand reached the base of his spine, and he felt it rubbing soothing circles through the fabric of his pants. He drew back and gasped as that hand slid around his ass and squeezed, and Roy used that opportunity to begin kissing his neck.

He stared sightlessly up at the ceiling as he felt lips press kisses down his throat towards his shoulders.

“How do you feel about marks?” Roy asked in between kisses.

“Fucking d-” Ed gasped as he felt Roy’s teeth brush his collarbone, “Fucking do it!” He hissed, and he felt suction, and a gentle bite of teeth on the juncture of his neck and shoulder. His whole body undulated with the sensation, and he pushed himself closer to Roy until their chests were pressed up against each other. Roy made a breathy sound, and took Ed’s face in his hands pressing their mouths together. 

Damn, it felt good. Ed’s legs gave out and he found himself sitting with his ass directly over Roy’s crotch, and he could feel Roy stirring beneath him. Well, at least he wasn’t the only one enjoying this.

They pulled away just far enough to breath.

“You are absolutely stunning.” Roy said, his pupils blown wide.

Ed tried to respond, but found that he couldn’t find the words. Instead he simply lay his forehead on Roy’s muscled shoulder, looking down at their bodies. They were both wearing far too many clothes. Luckily that was a problem that was easy to fix. Ed began pulling at the small buttons on Roy’s shirt, cursing the fact that he couldn’t just clap the shirt into ribbons.

“Hey,” Roy said in a low voice, and took hold of Ed’s hands. “Let’s do this properly.” 

Ed nearly fell to the side as Roy gently pushed him off his lap, and on to the bed. The sudden lack of contact felt distressing, and Ed ached to return to their previous position. Roy stood up, and walked off to a corner of the room where he was now rummaging through a drawer. The firelight flickered against his pale face when he turned with a few items in his hands, he tossed them onto the bed, but before Ed could inspect them, Roy had come to stand directly in front of him.

“What--” Ed began, but he quickly shut up as he saw Roy’s hand move up to the top button of his shirt. The height of the bed put Ed at Roy’s shoulder level, so he had a perfectly clear view of those hands slowly undoing each button. Ed glanced up into Roy’s face, only to see those sharp eyes looking straight at him and a sexy smirk on his lips. Ed froze, and found that he couldn’t look away, and only saw the last button pop free in his periphery. 

The shirt hung open, exposing a well defined chest, and Roy stretched his neck, first to the right, and then to the left before shrugging the shirt off in a way that looked absolutely pornographic. Ed finally broke eye contact and watched the shirt flutter to the ground. The trip his eyes took back towards Roy’s face was very slow, as there was quite a lot to take in. It was remarkable how Roy had managed to stay in shape, despite being essentially tied to his desk. His skin was smooth over the lean muscle of his torso, with only one disruption to its expanse. Al had told him about the battle with Lust. Ed hadn’t been there until sometime later, but he remembered the difficulty which Mustang had with any movement that engaged his core for several months afterwards. The scar was large, with textured skin, but it didn’t detract from Roy’s appearance, instead it enhanced it by reminding the viewer of what a badass he was. Ed wanted to touch it, but he held back as he watched Roy undo his belt.

Fuck. Well he wasn’t gonna back down now.

The belt joined the shirt on the floor, and Roy stepped closer and moved his hands to the buttons of Ed’s vest. “May I?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Ed nodded, “Knock yourself out.”

Roy laughed, “How exactly would I ‘knock myself out’ by simply removing your shirt?” He asked.

Ed shrugged. “Dunno, but knowing me I might have an elbow spasm, and hit you.”

“Hmm” was Roy’s reply, and Ed looked up at him, before feeling hands on his chest, and watching deft fingers undoing the buttons of his waistcoat.

The shirt was a simple tunic styled thing that Al had bought him, and Ed felt Roy’s hand graze his sides as the shirt was pulled over his head. He shivered at the sensation, and barely had any time to recuperate before Roy’s hands were in his hair smoothing it back.

“Alright?” That deep voice asked.

Ed nodded.

“Good.” Roy said, and ran his hands slowly over the newly exposed skin.

Ed choked on a breath as the hands ran down his front, before going up his back in a slow, steady motion. The hands smoothed down the length of his arms, and Ed forced his eyes open, as he felt them tug at his trousers. He canted his hips upward, and lifted his weight on his hands, as Roy undid the belt, and gently pulled the pants down until they pooled at Ed’s knees. Ed glanced down, and saw that his cock was already leaking into the fabric of his underwear. 

“You too.” He said to Roy, as his hands landed on the loosened pants.

“Of course.” Roy said, and helped Ed undo the clasp, before gracefully stepping out of them. 

Ed tried really,  _ really  _ hard to not look at Roy’s cloth-covered crotch, despite it being in his line of sight, instead he forced his gaze upward to look at Roy’s face.

“It’s alright.” Roy said, with a knowing smile. “You can look.”

Ed flushed. Mind-reading Bastard! Why the hell did he have to go and fall for a bastard who clearly wanted to kill Ed from just sheer embarrassment. However, he had been given permission, so his eyes automatically glanced back down and focused on the black fabric that was obscuring his view. His hand rose to the waistband, and his fingers hooked there while he glanced up questioningly.

Roy nodded.

Ed pulled down the underwear.

The dark trail of hair that began at Roy’s navel, traveled downwards leading Ed’s eyes to a half hard cock. His hand inched towards it, giving Roy plenty of time to intervene should he wish to do so, and wrapped a couple fingers around it experimentally. It wasn’t very different from his own dick, but even half hard, Ed suspected that it would only be slightly larger than his own. That was a relief. Ed had not allowed himself to voice his concerns even to himself, but he didn’t know what he would do if Roy’s dick had been huge...He might have graduated from height jokes, to _ size _ jokes. 

Roy let the underwear fall, before sidestepping it, and pushing Ed down onto his back. Ed used the opportunity to shake his pants off his knees while Roy climbed on top of him, pressing kisses to his lips.

Ed let himself relax as he lay back on the soft duvet, and let Roy kiss him. He really didn’t mind letting Roy take the lead, but he wondered what it might be like to do this to him. Maybe he could convince Roy to do this again some other time. The kisses began to trail down his jaw to his neck, and ending at his navel. Every kiss caused him to squirm, and try to press himself closer to anything that would provide friction, and as the kisses reached his nipples Ed heard himself make a weird crying noise. He didn’t have time to figure out how he had produced such a sound, because Roy chose that same instant to gently bite his nipples, and Ed gasped loudly as his back arched. “Roy!” He said.

Roy didn’t answer, and instead repeated the same action, and Ed bucked his hips, and used his hand to press Roy’s head back down until the action was repeated a third time, and Ed felt a wave of pleasure threaten to overwhelm him. Roy had sensed it and moved Ed’s hand down to the bed before he pulled away and sat in Ed’s lap, in a near mirror image to their earlier positions.

“Do you know what these are?” Roy asked, as he held up a couple foil packets.

Ed forced his eyes and brain to focus. “Uhh…” He squinted, “Condoms?” Why did Roy have condoms? He wasn’t a girl, neither of them could get pregnant doing this.

Roy nodded, “And do you know how to put one on?” 

“Well, I never really bothered cause I figured I’d never sleep with a girl so….yeah.”

Roy looked at him quizzically. “You do know about STI’s right?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Ed nodded. He’d heard plenty of guys in the cafeteria complain about the girl who had given them some disease or other.

“So you know that men can also transmit infections to each other.”

Ed’s brow furrowed. He’d never really thought about that. 

Roy sighed above him. “Edward. Condoms must always be used. Anyone of any sex can transmit an infection to anyone. Whenever bodily fluids come into contact with each other, there is a risk of infection.”

“Even kissing?” Ed asked.

“Well, yes, technically. Herpes can be passed via kissing, but the risk is significantly lower than with other sorts of physical contact.”

Ed rolled his eyes. “Well excuse me for spending my time reading about alchemy and not about what fucked up shit you can catch from other people.”

Roy smiled fondly, and patted his arm soothingly. “Now you know.”

Ed snorted.

“To summarize,” Roy said. “Never put your penis in someone’s mouth or any other orifice, without a condom, and don’t let anyone do anything to you without wearing a condom, unless you are in an exclusive relationship with that person. I have seen what pain it can cause, and even though they were careful, some of my sisters had to retire because of an STI.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Ed said. “Geez, what a mood killer.”

“I do apologize, my dear Edward. I will do my utmost to make reparations.”

Fucking typical Mustang nonsense. “Oh, shut up.” Ed said, as he reached up and grabbed one of the foil packets that Roy held. He tore it open, and inspected the condom.

“Here, let me.” Roy said, as he took it from Ed’s grasp, and grinded his hips hard on Ed’s softening cock. 

Ed yelped at the force of the sensation. 

“I know you are clean, and I know my most recent test came back clear, but it is never too early to instill good habits.” Roy said, as he shifted his hips again. 

Ed felt his body regaining the arousal that Roy’s impromptu lecture had banished, and the feeling of Roy’s weight on his dick was more than enough to re-engage his erection. He looked up at Roy just in time to watch him shift, and pull down Ed’s underwear, sliding it down his legs to join the other clothing on the floor.

“Watch.” Roy said, as he took the condom and with practiced grace, rolled it down Ed’s dick.

“Fuck.” Ed whispered.

Roy looked at him through his hair, “Patience, we will fuck eventually, Edward.”

Ed could count the number of times he’d heard Mustang swear on one hand. Most of those words had been hurled at Envy in the tunnels under Central Command, but those words said in fury, had sounded very different then _ that _ word said in  _ that  _ tone. Fuck indeed.

He growled in frustration.

“There is no rush, Ed. I don’t have anything to do tomorrow, so we can take our time.”

“NO! Stop making up reasons to procrastinate!” Ed hissed. Fucking typical Mustang. The Bastard King of Procrastination.

“Oh, Ed.” Roy laughed, pressing a kiss to Ed’s forehead. “I am not procrastinating.”

“Well you’re not fucking me either.” Ed sulked.

Roy drew back. “About that… It has occurred to me that perhaps it would be best to work up to that. I am assuming you have never inserted anything into yourself?”

Ed shook his head.

“It can be painful if done too quickly. It took me a week to accustom my body to any sort of intrusion, and I would prefer if you also allowed yourself plenty of time to avoid injury.” Roy said. “However; in the meantime you could fuck me.”

“Huh?” he asked, his brain trying to process the words. Had he heard right? He couldn’t have, the great Roy Mustang was a fuck _ er  _ not a fuck _ ee _ ! His brain finally put the pieces together, and began to generate images, very explicit images of Roy on his back while Ed fucked him. Oh. Oh  _ yes _ . 

“Uh, sure.” He managed.

Roy nodded, “Well before that, I want to suck your dick.”

Ed didn’t remember agreeing to that, but he must have, because when his brain regained its function after a whiteout, his entire body was consumed by the sensation of Roy’s mouth wrapped around his cock. Ed looked down at him, as he expertly took the whole length into his throat with a wet sound, and a slight gag, all the while looking straight up at Ed.  _ Holy shit! _ He threw his head back and felt hands holding his hips down while he thrust upwards. The feeling of being restrained was intense, and Ed did his best to breathe while Roy buried his nose in his pubic hair.

Roy pulled off with a pop, and made a point of kissing Ed’s hipbone.

“Move up.” Roy said, as he pulled Ed further up the bed until they were both beside each other and propped up against the pillows.

“I was using a prostate massage toy earlier, so I am pretty loose already.” Roy said, as he reached for a bottle of lube. Holding it up as he drizzled the clear substance on to his fingers he said, “Whenever you are doing anal, you absolutely must use as much lube as possible. If you think you have enough, add more.”

Ed watched as Roy laid back and spread his legs before slowly pushing one of his fingers into his hole. It was fascinating to watch his face as he adjusted the angle, and inserted a second finger.

“Do you know about the prostate?” Roy asked through half lidded eyes.

“No.” Ed said.

“It's a gland that only men have, and it is located right up against the intestinal wall, right here.” Roy exhaled sharply as his hand twisted. 

Ed watched him with glowing eyes, as he took in the sight of Roy Mustang pleasuring himself. He really wanted to try. He turned to fully face him and placed his hand on Roy’s wrist. “Can I try?” He asked.

Roy looked at him with glazed eyes before nodding.

“Wait!” Roy said, “Show me your hands.”

Ed extended his arm, and Roy used his free hand to examine Ed’s finger nails. 

“Ah, good. It’s important to have short nails with no jagged edges.” Roy said in explanation. “Here.”

With that, Roy took his fingers out of himself, and poured lubricant onto Ed’s palm, before gently guiding two of his fingers to press against his ass.

“Okay, push inside.” Roy said.

Ed focused, and felt his fingers breach the sphincter, and smoothly enter Roy’s body. Roy shuddered, “Good, now a bit deeper….Good, now curl your fingers.”

Ed did that, and Roy gasped loudly and bit his lip. “Yes, just like that!” 

Ed did it again, and Roy squeezed his eyes shut with a groan. “Okay.” He panted. “Add one more finger, yeah just like that. Now stretch me open by spreading your fingers apart.”

It was tight, and his fingers threatened to cramp up at the unusual exercise, but he pushed through, and soon he was back at prodding Roy’s prostate. Roy’s head tilted back into the pillows, and his hands hit the mattress, and grabbed fistfuls of duvet. His cock twitched, and Ed watched in fascination as a drop or precum formed on the tip. It was weird to be looking at a dick from this perspective, but it was an organ that Ed was familiar with. Having spent much of his youth in the military, he had seen his fair share of penises in the shower rooms. Many military men simply couldn’t be bothered to wrap towels around themselves, and went about brushing their teeth with their balls hanging out. 12 year old Ed had been absolutely mortified, and did his best to avoid the bathrooms when they were busy because he really didn’t need the reminder that he had yet to hit puberty. Unlike a lot of the men in Central Command’s dorms, neither he nor Roy were circumcised, and Ed privately thanked the universe for making this ever so slightly easier. Another drop joined the first, and Ed lifted his free hand to wrap around Roy’s dick to swipe his thumb over the tip. Roy made a gasping sound.

“Good work, I’m ready.” Roy said, opening his eyes and lifting his head. “Put some more lube on the condom.”

Ed fumbled for the bottle, and did as he was asked.

“Okay, now line yourself up, and slowly push in.” Roy said, a flush on his cheekbones.

Repositioning himself, Ed shifted closer, and watched Roy’s hole flutter as he withdrew his fingers.

“Like this?” Ed asked looking up at Roy.

“Yes. Go.” Roy said.

Ed took a deep shuddering breath, and slowly pressed in.

Fuck.

Oh  _ Fuck! _

ShithelldamnfuckingSHIT!

Ed closed his eyes tightly as the sensation of the tightness flooded him with pleasure. He was only pressing the tip in and already he had lost the ability to breathe. He stopped to gather himself before pressing in a little bit more. FUCK!

“Yes! Ed, just like that!” Roy was saying, but Ed could barely hear him over the sound of blood rushing through his ears. Suddenly there was a hand clutching the one he wasn’t using to guide himself in, and Roy’s fingers laced themselves through Ed’s, giving him something to ground himself on. With a hiss Ed pushed in the rest of the way, and nearly fell forwards before his now free hand caught him. He froze like that for a minute, one hand on the duvet, the other in Roy’s, both knees pressing into the mattress, and his dick balls deep in Roy’s ass.

Finally he caught his breath, and getting an approving nod from Roy, he gave an exploratory thrust. A huff escaped from his lips, and he tried that movement again. Roy’s fingers tightened around his own, and Ed thrust harder. 

“Good.” Roy said, his breath hitching as Ed drove into him. “Harder.”

Ed looked up at him with wide eyes, “Kay.” was all he managed before he pulled out almost completely before thrusting back in. He choked on the sensation, but the sound Roy made forced him to do it again, and again until he was blinking sweat out of his eyes.

Roy wrapped his legs around Ed’s waist, and began to meet every thrust with a jerk of his hips. Ed felt a sob building up, and he tried to restrain it, but the circular hip movements Roy made everytime he went as deep as he could, were making self-control impossible.

“I-” Ed tried to say, but was cut off by the sob he had been holding back.

“It’s okay, Edward. Let go.” Roy said.

“I-” Ed tried again, but with one final thrust, he shuddered and cried out as the orgasm hit him full force. He felt himself falling forward, and arms wrapping themselves around him, and he cried out, his mouth pressing against Roy’s collarbones.

They stayed like that for long minutes, before Ed realized that he was still half hard buried in Roy’s ass. He felt his face heat up at the thought of how quickly he had come. Surely he could have tried to last a little bit longer. He felt the arms around him tighten, and his ears finally began to process the murmured sounds that were coming from just above him.

“Sshhhhh, it’s okay, you did fantastic. You are absolutely gorgeous.”

Ed blinked, and realized that he had teared up. Since when did he cry? With reluctance, he pushed himself up just enough to roll to the side. He had just enough presence of mind to grab the base of the condom as he pulled out before he let it slip off and make a bigger mess. Roy took it from him, and tying a quick knot, he tossed it into the small garbage bin that had sat unnoticed by the nightstand.

“Are you alright?” Roy asked.

Ed looked at him and nodded, not trusting his voice.

The bastard smiled and pressed his lips to Ed’s nose, “You did great.” He said.

Ed looked down at Roy’s dick. It was half hard, and laying against Roy’s stomach. “Can I?” He asked, moving his hand towards it.

Roy took his hand and guided it down. Ed wrapped his hand around it, and felt Roy place his hand on top of his own, gently positioning him, and indicating the speed at which Ed should move his wrist.

Ed kept his face squished up on Roy’s shoulders, as he watched, slightly cross-eyed, as Roy’s dick regained full hardness, and began leaking more precum. He felt Roy’s quickend breaths, and his stuttering heartbeat as he neared climax. Roy’s hand fell away, and Ed began pumping his fist in earnest, until finally, Roy came, jerking his head back, and letting out a full body shudder.

The silence of the room was only interrupted by the cracking of the fireplace. Ed rubbed the sticky mess through his fingers, wondering if both their cum was of the same viscosity. Was all cum the same, or were there differences? He’d heard that the foods you ate could affect its taste, but did it always have the same texture, or would these things vary, person to person? Roy’s cum seemed very similar to his own, but he’d have to do some testing before he could conclude anything. Beside him, Ed felt Roy begin to laugh. It started out as a low rumble, and grew into a sound that Ed rarely heard outside of a drunken conversation at the pub.

“What?” he asked, feeling his temper rise. What was the bastard laughing about?

“Oh, Ed!” Roy said between chuckles, “I can already imagine what you are thinking, and as long as you don’t publish your findings, you may recruit me as a test subject.”

Ed glared. A perfectly good glare that was lost on Roy because the bastard couldn’t see his face. “Fuck off.”

“Are you denying any accusations of planning experiments comparing samples of ejaculate?” Roy asked, his grin audible in his voice.

Ed wiped his hand on Roy’s chest, and withdrew it. “Fuck. Off.” He said as he turned over, letting Roy look at his back.

“I’m not judging you, Ed. I’ve been around you long enough to know how insatiable your curiosity can be when it comes to all matters related to science.” Roy said, as he propped himself up on his elbow, and tugged at Ed’s shoulder until he was laying on his back. “Consider me a willing participant.” He said, before pressing a slow kiss to Ed’s lips.

Ed kissed back with faux reluctance until he gave in, and let Roy crawl on top of him, and envelop him with his body.

It was nice to feel someone pressing themselves against you, and having lazy kisses pressed down his neck, but it was getting late, and the stress of the day was finally catching up with him. Roy sat up, and taking one look at his face said, “Want to stay the night?”

What? Was he serious? “I don’t want to fuck up your sleep.” Ed said

Roy smiled knowingly, “I think we are on pretty equal grounds there. I am as likely to ruin your sleep, as you are to do the same to mine. I don’t mind. Stay?”

Ed gave a faint nod, “Yeah. Okay.”

“Lets go get cleaned up. Would you like some water?” Roy asked.

“Yes.” Ed said as he rose to his feet, stumbling as his body tried to expel the remnants of arousal. He swallowed, his throat felt like a desert. How hadn’t he noticed that before?

He followed Roy into the bathroom, and took the wet cloth that was offered, and used it to wipe himself off, while Roy went to the kitchen and returned with a pitcher of water.

“Here.” He said, offering Ed a glass.

He took it and drank it as he watched Roy wet another cloth, and clean himself, Fuck the Bastard was hot. Ed was tired, and he had just come, but the sight of Roy Mustang with mussed hair wiping cum off of himself was a bit more than what Ed could handle. They made eye contact through the bathroom mirror, and Ed could see the shit eating grin that was quickly consuming Mustang’s face.

“If you’re amenable, we could continue our lesson in the morning.” The Bastard said.

Ed scowled, “Whatever.” He said as he spun on his heels and stomped back to the bed, feeling Roy’s eyes oogling his ass the whole way. What a Bastard.

Tucking himself under the covers, Ed tried to decide whether to stay as close to the edge as possible, or to rollover near the middle where he could be closer to Roy. In the end he didn’t have to make the choice, as Roy slipped in beside him, and pulled him close.

“Is this alright?” He asked.

“Shut up.” Ed said, as he pressed himself closer, burying his face into Roy’s neck, and feeling a leg wrap around the automail. Shit, that was nice.

It had been a long day. The anxiety that he had felt all evening as he willed himself to go into the brothel, had been overwhelming, and now the exhaustion was finally kicking in. He felt Roy relax around him, and Ed let his eyes close as he fell asleep listening to the crackling fire, and Roy’s quiet breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have been listening to rscreighton's podfic of The Limits of Control... No comment. If I get inspired I'll write another chapter, but I already have a 3rd fic in the works so we shall see.  
> Check out my podfics if you haven't already, they are all Roy/Ed.
> 
> Happy Pride Month Everybody!- from your local asexual.


End file.
